


Operation Skeleton Key

by littleberd



Category: MFKZ (Movie 2020), Mutafukaz | MFKZ (2017)
Genre: AKA, End, F/F, I am a disatisfied customer, I'm side shipping Luna, IT - Freeform, It's So Underrated, JUST, Lino - Freeform, Luna's doing some soul searching, M/M, Mr. K returns, Once you get to know him, Pipo is their dad now, Shakespeare is a fine fellow, VINZ GETS A BACKSTORY!, Vinz and Lino cursing in spanish is a thing, Willy's an annoying piece of shit, all that backstory and growth, also, and i'm living for it, and inquiries, and that ship is not sailing, and the comic ends, because that girl needs to find herself, i am disAPPOINTED, i have questions, in the fact that this movie has not blown up, like THAT!, nobody seems to be answering them, not in this story - Freeform, so I'm gonna answer them myself, sorry - Freeform, there's a lot more to the guardians than you think, these boys need a good parental influence, to, where the movie ends, you need to open your eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: But we're good now...Or we would be.I sigh, stopping on the steps and staring up at the top...If Lino'd stop writing letters to the bitch that caused all the shit to hit the fan in the first place.I open the duct taped door of our lovely shithole aaaaaaaaaaaaaand...She's back.She's in our apartment.And she's sitting in my chair...In.Lino's.Lap.
Relationships: Angelino Diaz/Vinz | Vincent Scavo, Angelino/Vinz, LinoVin, Vingelino, Vinglino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Operation Skeleton Key

After the shit that Lino dragged us into, I'm kind of grateful to return to our shithole of an apartment. No really! I've even got a job at Pipo's and the man's a really chill guy. I also have a new found appreciation for our roaches, other than leading diablos and his gang in to rescue us, they've been good guard dogs to us. Couple of days ago I almost got mugged on the way back home. A whole swarm of them came out of no where and dog piled his ass. I booked it, no sense in me sticking around, roaches'll survive an atomic bomb the fuck's a bullet gonna do to a fiesta of them? Willy's not around anymore, which would be fan-fucking-tastic… if I didn't have to hear his auto-tuned bull shit on every radio station tripping balls and rapping about 'multiplying oxygen'. He's a fucking loser, but a rich fucking loser that managed to get out of dark meat city before me _or_ Lino. _The god damn injustice._

And there she is, Saint Guadalupe's giant stained glass portrait, grubby and graffitied but a sight that'll always give me hope. I'm just grateful me and Lino's alive ya know? We were almost taken out about a hundred times in just, like, 4 days. That's **insane**.

I go around to the entrance. _oh! Gotta check the mail._ See if Lino's last paycheck came in or not. Rent's not too bad now that I've got an actual job, and Lino's looking into applying places near by. But we're good now...

 _Or we would be._ I sigh, stopping on the steps and staring up at the top...

If Lino'd stop writing letters to the bitch that caused all the shit to hit the fan in the first place.

I open the duct taped door of our lovely shithole aaaaaaaaaaaaaand...

She's back.

She's in our apartment.

And she's sitting in my chair.

In.Lino's.Lap.

Lino spots me first, his whole face blushing as he rubs the back of his head nervously, "H-hey Vinz! Luna's here to give us some news..."

I can feel the fury lighting up the fire on my head a very deep ugly red, "Vinz?"

"Why the fuck is the coño maldito here?!" I growl, fists clenched as I glare right into the eyes of the chick that seemed to make Lino only think with his dick.

"Vinz! ¿Qué chingados?" He jumps at that, quietly whispering something to that bitch, getting up and then shoves me out into the fucking _HALLWAY_! Closing the door behind him so she doesn't overhear. "That's not cool dude!”

_Fuck this!_

"Me vale verga! Tell that Pinche perra to get the fuck out! She already dragged you and me through hell once. Lino, you risked your life for her and she fucking RAN! No me chingues!"

"Son unas mamadas!" Lino yells back, pointing at the ground in outrage.

" _A poco_? So she didn't ditch you and run off?" I huff out in disgust, scratching my nails along my skull in frustration at the naivety coming off of Lino in waves, "Unbelievable. WILLY STUCK AROUND LONGER THAN SHE DID! AND HE'S AN ACTUAL PEICE OF SHIT!"

"Vinz that's not fair! Willy could have barely picked that gun up, you got whipped by it just trying to shoot the damn thing!" Lino throws at me, digging a finger into my chest. "And what could she have done then? Wait to catch a bullet to the forehead?!" He manages to flick my forehead for emphasis before I jab my fingers in-between his ribs.

"Oh come ON Lino! No seas gilipollas! She's like YOU-"

"Like me? What do you mean by that?" Lino's voice is outraged but monotone.

He stops my rant dead in it's tracks. _oh shit_ "You know what I meant Pendejo-"

"No! No I don't know what you meant Vinz, come on explain it to me..."

I've taken too long to answer, and my panicked silence seems to be the answer he was looking for, "Exactly, vete al demonio!"

"Lino listen to me! She's probably been trained to take down luchadores since birth! You were a natural hybrid! She was **bred**. You saw that old wrinkly guy! You saw all those people who were actually machos. They're shapeshifters Lino! For all we know she could be a clone or something of Luna! You really think she's here because she's visiting? That that was their only base? We may not have graduated high school but even I know that the tentacle mafia goes a HELL of a lot deeper than shitty Dark Meat City! She's probably here to keep tabs on you! Anytime this coño maldito shows up, bad shit HAPPENS!"

"It's _her_ Vinz we've only met her like 5 TIMES, but I know it's her. She-"

"And it was almost five times too many! Or has she made you forget that?"

"She's also not WITH them anymore remember? Wannabe Elvis Presley with a gold glock almost killed everyone, including Luna!" He shouts, pointing a finger gun at the ceiling and shaking it to get the point across.

"Are you really this fucking DENSE? It's a fucking PLOY! They tried using her to **BRAINWASH YOU** Lino! BRAIN! WASH! YOU! Are you actually listening to what you're saying? Because the shit that's coming out of your mouth-"

"I'm Luna..." She was standing so damn close. We had been yelling and shouting so loud I hadn't even noticed her open the door and slither out.

"The same Luna that accidentally activated Lino's Macho abilities and helped get you both kidnapped and tortured. And I am NOT working for my father anymore... he lied to me and said that hybrids can't survive out here. But it's the opposite. He wanted to keep hybrid _breeding_ to a minimum. Because we're part human... because he can't control us... he can't control _me_. Not anymore. And you're right Vinz... the Machos are knee deep in almost every government in the world. Just because the ones undercover on the surface got frozen stiff for a couple of days doesn't mean that their plans for terra-forming the planet and ruling over it are over. Not by a long shot. It's only been slightly delayed. But there's something else you got wrong Vinz..."

Luna tries to rest a hand on both me and Lino's shoulders. I jolt away in fear, and anger, and self preservation. "They're not after Lino anymore..."

Lino accepts the touch like a long lost friend, covering her hand with his own. Looking at me with worried eyes, they look so genuine but I don't think I'll ever trust this woman. And I honestly don't think I'll ever want to. But my gut is telling me, this time...

"They're coming for you."

I'm going to have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coño maldito-cursed pussy  
> Está bien vergas- That is fucking cool/this is damn cool  
> Vete a la verga-Go fuck yourself  
> Que te den: Up yours  
> crudo-hangover pedo-drunk Malacopa-lightweight  
> A poco-nah really?/you don't say  
> Ni de coña - not a fucking chance  
> No mames-no fucking way/what the fuck?  
> Son unas mamadas-That’s bullshit.  
> no hay bronco-no problem  
> pendejo- offensive to gay but just something you can call a good friend  
> Vete al demonio: Go to Hell.  
> No me chingues-don't fuck with me  
> chaqueta-masturbation/touching yourself  
> ¿Qué chingados?”-What the fuck?  
> Pinche perra-damn bitch  
> Me vale verga- I don’t give a fuck  
> Eres un pinche idiota, Lino-you're a fucking idiot, Lino  
> no seas gilipollas-don't be an idiot


End file.
